


I Want To Watch You on My Videophone

by TheRavenWinter



Series: VideoPhone [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amused Yamamoto, Angry Gokudera, Bets & Wagers, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Neko Costume, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavenWinter/pseuds/TheRavenWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera loses a bet with Yamamoto. Yamamoto collects his prize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

Yamamoto smiled as he watched his lover rant and rave before him, trying to decide on how he wished to precede. Though he was used to being on his temperamental lover's bad side, he wasn't expecting this. Deciding to do something before Gokudera flew out of control; Yamamoto made to hold the other, dodging quickly as he saw Gokudera grab for an object to throw his way.

Thankful for his quick reflexes, Yamamoto dodged the first few items, trying to keep an eye on the other as he ducked out of the way of a vase. Too late, Yamamoto saw a book flying his way.

Taking cover behind a chair, Yamamoto hissed as he rubbed his forehead, "Itai, Itai, Itai~!" Gathering his bearings, Yamamoto sneaked a look around his safe haven only to be greeted with a pillow to the face. Quickly pulling back to safety, Yamamoto scanned the area around him for a better place to hide, ' _I knew he wasn't going to be happy, but I didn't think he'd get this pissed._ '

Surveying the room quickly, Yamamoto grinned. It seemed as if the other had left himself wide open from the side. Seeing his chance, Yamamoto stealthily crept from his chair to another, moving in closer to Gokudera as he took cover behind whatever was handy, trying to stay out of the other's line of sight as he inched his way near the other.

Waiting for the right time, Yamamoto watched from behind the desk as Gokudera seemed to stop and take a breath. Knowing it was only a matter of time before he was discovered; Yamamoto jumped out and wrapped his arms tight around Gokudera.

Nuzzling against Gokudera's temple, Yamamoto placed a soft kiss there as he tried to calm the other down, "Hayato..." Kissing the other again, Yamamoto continued "You knew the conditions before you agreed to the bet."

Gokudera growled in anger, trying to break free from Yamamoto's hold as he tossed his head aside, "I still say you cheated you fucking bastard!"

Chuckling, Yamamoto tightened his grip, "I didn't cheat..." Nibbling along Gokudera's neck, Yamamoto trying to keep his voice as innocent as possible, "...It's not my fault that Reborn caught me on my way to the training center or that Tsuna was on my team. Besides, it was you're idea to let Reborn select the teams.

"I know it was but-!"

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Yamamoto decided to try a different approach. Releasing Gokudera, Yamamoto moved towards the door, looking behind him as his fingers wrapped around the handle, "Maybe I should go talk to Tsuna-"

"Don't You Dare!"

Smirking to himself, Yamamoto turned to face the other, feeling a pang of guilt at his ploy as he saw his lover. Gokudera had gone pale at the thought of the Tenth ever knowing of the deal he had made with the devil...on several occasions in fact. Waiting for the other to make the next move, Yamamoto leaned back against the door with his arms crossed.

Taking a deep breath, Gokudera tried to calm himself before moving closer to the other, taking one step after another until he stood before Yamamoto. A bright blush graced his cheeks as Gokudera angrily grabbed the front of his lover's suit, jerking him out of the way of the door, "Let's get this over with before I change my mind..." Knowing that he had won, Yamamoto's smile brighten as he pulled Gokudera back into the room, slamming the door shut as he kissed Gokudera hard, excitement coursing through his veins.

Hearing his lover moan his name, Yamamoto pulled away and placed his forehead against Gokudera's. Trying to catch his breath, Yamamoto cupped the other's face, "As much as I would _love_ to collect my prize now, I can't. Tsuna caught me on my way here and I have to go help him with something first." Kissing the other quickly one last time, Yamamoto moved away, steering Gokudera away from the door as he moved to leave, "Go home and wait for me there. It shouldn't take me very long to help Tsuna." Walking out the door, Yamamoto flashed one last blinding smile at Gokudera as he waved goodbye, "See you later!"

Left alone inside his office, Gokudera glared at the door Yamamoto had escaped thru, wishing that it was as easy for him to do the same. Panting heavily, Gokudera sunk down in one of the plush seats near him, exhausted as he threw an arm over his eyes, trying to fight the blush spread across his cheeks. Neither his body nor his mind seemed able to calm down as he kept replaying over and over again just what he was going to have to do later, ' _I don't know how I'm going to survive this..._ '

**xXx**

Yamamoto whistled happily to himself as he walked down the street to his apartment, a bag swinging merrily in his hand as his gaze roamed over the buildings around him, noting that the light was on in his apartment. Plastering a silly grin on his face, Yamamoto picked up the pace, wanting to be home as soon as possible. It didn't take him long to reach the complex's doors, slipping thru them and into the bright lobby on the other side.

Visibly deflating, Yamamoto groaned softly at the amount of people waiting in the lobby, access to both the stairs and the elevators cut off. Thinking quickly, Yamamoto ducked down a hallway, looking for the maintenance entrance that would take him to the second floor.

Almost walking past it in his haste, Yamamoto turned the knob only to find it locked. Cursing, Yamamoto looked both ways before fishing what he needed out of his pocket, picking the lock with well practice ease before slipping inside. It was almost deafening inside the room, Yamamoto covering his ears as he worked his way towards the stairs, ' _How do they work in here!_ '

Not wanting to be in here a moment longer than he had too, Yamamoto made for the exit, his excitement returning as he walked up the stair that would lead to his apartment, opting to skip the elevators. Seeing his door come into sight, Yamamoto dug into his pocket to look for his keys. Pulling them out he pushed the key in and turned the lock.

The room was quiet as he entered, no sign that Gokudera had even come home other than the lights being on. Kicking off his shoes, Yamamoto walked towards the back of his apartment as he tried to find the other. He checked the study, bathroom, and the spare room as he walked along towards their bedroom.

Opening the door, Yamamoto smiled softly as he found Gokudera curled up on their bed, fast asleep with Uri cradle close to his chest. Setting his bag down by the door, Yamamoto silently crept up on the bed and lifted Uri from his spot, "Time for you to go play in the living room, Uri..." Giving the temperamental kitty a quick pet, Yamamoto shooed him out of the room, watching him leave before moving on to a more pleasurable task.

Rolling Gokudera over, Yamamoto settled his weight along Gokudera's body, laughing softly as the other mumbled in his sleep. "Hayato..." Yamamoto whispered as he placed a kiss on Yamamoto's collar bone, calling the other's name again as he moved further up, sucking on Gokudera's neck, " _Hayato_ , I'm Home." Mumbling in his sleep, Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders as he slowly came to, "Takeshi..."

Pulling away, Yamamoto watched as Gokudera sleepily blinked, smiling into bright green eyes, "What took you so long Bastard..." Rolling his shoulders, Yamamoto sat up, resting his weight on his hands as he leaned away from the other, "It took a little longer than I thought it was going to...I would have been back sooner but you know how it goes."

Nodding his head, Gokudera eyed the other before sitting up and stretching his arms into the air as he arched his back. Yamamoto watched with rapt attention, his gaze traveling along the length of the other's body. Fidgeting under Yamamoto's gaze, Gokudera waited for the other to make the next move.

Feeling the awkward tension growing between them, Yamamoto reached out and pulled Gokudera over him, capturing the other's lips in the process. Sneaking his tongue out, Yamamoto licked along the seam of Gokudera's lips as he tried gain access to the depths within. Feeling the other give way, Yamamoto ran his fingers down Gokudera's back as he kissed him deeply, his tongue tempting Gokudera to play before pulling back, "Ready to pay up?"

Panting lightly, Gokudera swallowed down the retort forming in his throat, nodding his head in acquiescence as a blush spread across his cheeks. Excitement flowing thru his veins, Yamamoto bounced off the bed and pulled a chair up to the bottom of the bed, Gokudera watching in bewilderment, "What are you doing?"

Feigning innocence, Yamamoto widened his eyes as he looked up, "Getting ready, why?" Eyeing the other warily, Gokudera asked, "Why the chair?" Laughing, Yamamoto turned towards Gokudera, pulling his phone out of his pocket and setting it on the seat of the chair as he spoke, "Whatever I want remember?"

"I never should have made that fucking stupid bet with you!" Gokudera grumbled softly to himself. Sitting back on the bed, Gokudera surveyed the other as he weighed his options, "So what exactly do you want then?"

Yamamoto approached the other, pulling his tie off as he leaned over Gokudera, "What I want..." Yamamoto whisper as his lips inched closer to the other's, his hands trailing lightly down Gokudera's body, "...is to watch as you touch yourself." Kissing the other briefly, Yamamoto pulled back and trailed kisses along Gokudera's cheek, "I want to watch as you moan my name." Rubbing his hands along Gokudera's form, Yamamoto watched as Gokudera's eyes glazed over as he spoke, "I want to watch as you cum with my name on your lips."

Gokudera gave a soft moan as he imagined what the other was proposing, whining as Yamamoto pulled away, "That is what I want." Moving back, Yamamoto made his way back to his chair, grabbing his phone as he made himself more comfortable.

Pulling himself out of his haze, Gokudera scowled as he saw Yamamoto point his phone at him but otherwise remained silent. "I'm ready when you are..." Biting his lip, Gokudera nervously began, his shaking fingers working the buttons of his shirt as he slowly revealed the pale smooth skin hidden beneath.

Yamamoto watched as Gokudera avoided looking at him, smiling at the cute display before him. Relaxing into the chair, Yamamoto kept his eyes trained on Gokudera as slender fingers circled one pale pink nub, teasing it to hardness as his free hand continued on its way, pulling the shirt to the side and running his fingers over his skin. Licking his lips, Gokudera closed his eyes as he gently rubbed at his growing length thru the fabric of his slacks, slipping his fingers beneath the fabric to touch himself directly as he softly called Yamamoto's name.

Feeling his excitement growing, Yamamoto silently willed for Gokudera to raise his gaze and look at him, wanting to see the look in the other's eyes as he touched himself.

Breathing deeply, Gokudera rolled his head back as he concentrated, not wanting to fail the other in giving him his wish, watching Yamamoto beneath hooded eyes as he pulled his hands free to remove his pants, lifting his hips to pull them down his hips before tossing them aside. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he felt Yamamoto gaze intently at him, covering himself as best as he could, ' _I'm never doing this ever again_...'

Knowing that Yamamoto wouldn't wait forever, Gokudera hesitantly moved his hands aside, pulling his thighs apart to give Yamamoto a better view of what he was going to do. Gathering his courage, Gokudera wrapped one hand around his length, stroking it lightly as he held himself up with his free hand, his shirt slowly falling from his shoulder as he felt himself pulse within his hand.

Unable to turn his gaze away, Yamamoto grew hard as he watched the show Gokudera was giving. Careful to keep his phone still, Yamamoto pulled his shirt free, unbuttoning the fabric as he attempted to make himself comfortable.

Moaning Yamamoto's name, Gokudera felt moisture begin to gather as he teased the head of his cock, pressing down hard on the slit as his hips bucked forward into his grip. Trailing his fingers over his abdomen, Gokudera lifted his hand until he was able to place his finger before his lips, his tongue sneaking out to lick at the slender digits. Catching Yamamoto's gaze, Gokudera drew his fingers in; Giving Yamamoto a glimpse of what he could have been doing, wetting his fingers as he twirled his tongue.

Dropping his gaze, Gokudera looked over his lover, swallowing hard as he watched Yamamoto palm his own cock thru his slacks. Gokudera moaned softly as he pulled his fingers free, " _Takeshi_ ~" He panted slightly as he tried to catch his breath, Gokudera lifted his hips as he reached under himself.

Mewling as he circled his entrance, Gokudera teased himself before entering just one finger. Tentatively moving it before quickly added a second, Gokudera scissoring his fingers, " _Mnnn, Takeshi_..." Jerking his hand faster along his length, Gokudera added one last finger, his hips riding his fingers as he jerked forward into his own hand.

His head thrown back as pleasure coursed thru him, Gokudera could no longer see Yamamoto. Closing his eyes, Gokudera only enhanced his own desire as he pictured Yamamoto watching him, the other's intense gaze raking over him as he lost himself to the sensations. Licking his lips, Gokudera groaned as he felt himself nearing his end, " _Takeshi_...Takeshi, are you w-watching?"

His legs shaking, Gokudera spread himself farther apart, nearly screaming as he hit is sweet spot. A soft creak could be heard as Yamamoto stood, crawling onto the bed so that he could lean over Gokudera, taking a close up of Gokudera's face before slowly leaning back. His eyes were drawn to Gokudera's pink nipples as he looked further down, his phone capturing Gokudera's shuddering body as he neared his end.

Gokudera stilled as his fingers brushed against his sweet spot once more, his body going taunt as white hot pleasure raced thru him. Moaning as he caught his breath, Gokudera hit that spot one last time before cumming onto Yamamoto's phone as he finally found his release, " _Takeshi_!"

Hitting the save button on his phone, Yamamoto turned his phone around and licked the sticky substance off as he waited for Gokudera to come back down from his high, "We're not done yet, Gokudera..."


	2. Round 2

Standing, Yamamoto walked back toward the door to their bedroom, reaching for the bag that he had laid there earlier. Turning back towards his lover, Yamamoto gave a sly smile as he pulled the first item out of the bag, swinging the item back and forth as he let Gokudera see what he had planned for him.

His eyes widening minutely, Gokudera's gaze followed the menacing object, ' _I thought the idiot was joking when he showed me cat ears last month...And how the hell did he find some the exact shade as my hair?_ ' Pulling himself up, Gokudera surveyed the other as he absently wiped his cooling cum from his skin, weary of the smile on the other's face, "There's more, isn't there?"

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders as he approached the bed again, "A couple of other things, but they can wait till later." Sitting the bag on the floor by the bed, Yamamoto kneeled between Gokudera's thighs as he settled the ears atop of Gokudera's head.

Leaning into the other's touch, Gokudera let Yamamoto fiddle with his hair as he tried to get it just right, raising one hand to toy with the loose edges of Yamamoto's shirt as he waited, fighting the heat spreading thru his cheeks, ' _Something as small as this I can handle. I just hope he doesn't have much more planned for tonight. I'm not sure how much more I can take._ '

Moving forward, Gokudera ran his fingers along Yamamoto's abdomen as he bit softly at the other's neck, his fingers skirting up and around Yamamoto's hips as he began to suck. More than happy to indulge the other, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera closer, his fingers gliding over the soft skin he had longed to touch as he watched earlier.

Sinking his fingers into silver locks, Yamamoto pulled Gokudera's head back, his gaze running over Gokudera's flushed face before moving his eyes up to silver cat ears. The site far exceeded his dreams. Rubbing his nose against Gokudera's, Yamamoto smiled as his lips brushed against the other's, "You look cute, Hayato."

"Don't push you luck, Takeshi!" Gokudera hissed, his blush deepening as he dug his nails into Yamamoto's back. Smiling, Yamamoto cuddled up against his lover, knowing that Gokudera was weak to it, "Oh~But I'm just getting started." Nibbling along the shell of Gokudera's ear, Yamamoto blew softly across the bruised area, "Just because you came doesn't mean the night is over..." Gokudera felt himself melt as Yamamoto's deep baritone voice washed over him, soft and seductive as talented finger teased along his chest, still sensitive from his earlier play, "Takeshi..."

Shrugging his shirt off, Yamamoto reached for Gokudera's hand, linking their fingers together as he brought them to his neglected cock, rubbing softly against the bulge, "Ne, Hayato...? Do you think..." Shaking Yamamoto's hands aside, Gokudera moved to kneel as his nimble fingers worked to undo Yamamoto's pants, pushing them aside as he pulled Yamamoto's length free.

Licking his lips, Gokudera smirked as he watched Yamamoto shudder at his light teasing touch, leaning forward and kissing Yamamoto as he wrapped his fingers around the other's cock, slowly pumping his hand. His hips bucking forward into the other's grip, Yamamoto slipped his tongue between Gokudera's lips, fighting for dominance even as he pulled Gokudera closer.

Panting, Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away with his free hand, his eyes locking with Yamamoto's as he leaned down to lick at the head of Yamamoto's cock. Dragging the broad side of his tongue along the tip, Gokudera moaned at the salty taste as he picked up the small bead of cum that had formed. Closing his eyes, Gokudera concentrated on the task at hand, pumping his hand along what he hadn't taken in as he slowly began to bob his head.

Unable to remove his gaze from the sight before him, Yamamoto swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Gokudera take more of him with every down stroke. The warm wet heat that surrounded his length was almost too much for him to bare, his finger pulling sharply at Gokudera's silver hair as he felt himself getting close to the edge, " _Hayato_... _Wait_..." Yamamoto could almost see the ears atop Gokudera's head twitch in agitation as he pulled up.

Gokudera watched as Yamamoto leaned over the side of the bed, listening as he heard the other rustling in the bag he had placed their earlier, tempted to look over the side and see what Yamamoto was searching for.

Looking back, Yamamoto nudged at Gokudera's side, "Lay back and close your eyes...I want this to be a surprise!" Looking at the other skeptically, Gokudera did as he was asked, unsure of how he felt about the other's excitement.

Seeing his tie from earlier, Yamamoto grabbed the silky black fabric and tied it around Gokudera's head, effectively cutting the other's sight off. Confident that the other couldn't see, Yamamoto began to lay the rest of the items from the bag beside him. Surveying them, Yamamoto tried to think of the best way to go about this.

"Takeshi, wha-" The sound of a bottle opening cut Gokudera off before he could even begin.

Pouring the cool liquid onto his fingers, Yamamoto rubbed the gel to help warm it up some before spreading it around Gokudera's entrance, pushing up inside as he check to see how stretched Gokudera was. Hissing at the feel, Gokudera pulled his hips away from the seeking digits, the gel still cold compared to Yamamoto's fingers.

Satisfied, Yamamoto withdrew his fingers, throwing the bottle back into the bag before grabbing the second one. Making sure that Gokudera wasn't peeking, Yamamoto reached for the last item from the bag. Looking the item over, Yamamoto could help the smirk working its way onto his face. When he had first ordered the set, Yamamoto had taken special care that the fur was the same color as his lover's hair. And while cat ears _were_ fun and all, they really weren't anything without the tail. He had waited so long just for this moment.

Wrapping his hand around the base of the tail, Yamamoto poured the second bottle over the shaft, throwing the bottle aside as he helped spread the gel. "Are you ready, Hayato?"

Nodding his head, Gokudera's hand held his spread his legs as he tried to give Yamamoto more room, tensing slightly as he felt a bulbous object pressed against his entrance, "What-" Reaching up to remove his blindfold, Gokudera blinked as his eyes tried to focus, unable to do much more as Yamamoto kissing him, forgetting what he was asking as Yamamoto slowly, but steadily, pushed the toy inside of him.

Once Gokudera was filled to the hilt, Yamamoto pulled away, listening to Gokudera hiss at the feel of being stretched. "How does it feel?" Yamamoto asked as he pulled the toy out slightly before pushing it back in, repeating the process over and over again as he waited for his answer.

"I-It tingles... _Mnn_ ~And its warm..."

Angling the toy inside of the other, Yamamoto aimed for Gokudera's sweet spot, watching as Gokudera moaned his name, "I still have one last surprise for you." His finger feeling the base, Yamamoto pressed a button, bringing the tail to live as Gokudera bent in two, assaulted by the intense sensations.

Relieving some of the pressure, Yamamoto pulled the tail out almost to the tip before filling the other once more, Gokudera's hands fisted the sheets as he moaned Yamamoto's name, almost pleading for the other to take the toy out.

Pushing the toy all the way in, Yamamoto made sure that the tip only brushed against Gokudera's prostrate as he pulled away, "Don't touch your tail, Hayato..." Hopping off the bed, Yamamoto grabbed his phone, taking a few quick pictures before shimming his slacks off, ' _I'll just save these for later_...'

" _Takeshi_ ~!"

Giving his full attention back to the situation at hand, Yamamoto picked the second bottle off the floor and coated his own length, wrapping his hand around himself as he spread the liquid evenly. He was tempted to finish himself off as he watched Gokudera before him, instead wiping his hand along the side of the bed as he moved to kneel between Gokudera's thighs.

Pulling the toy out of his lover, Yamamoto gazed into glazed over green eyes as he turned the toy off, setting it aside as he lined himself up. Capturing Gokudera's lips with his own, Yamamoto thrust himself inside to the hilt, groaning softly at the tight heat of his lover surrounding him.

Releasing his grip on the sheets, Gokudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders, his nails digging into Yamamoto's back as the other pulled out, only to brush against his prostrate as he thrust back in. Throwing his head back, Gokudera panted as his hips grinded against Yamamoto, wanting more of the blinding pleasure that Yamamoto provided.

Tired of going along at the other's pace, Gokudera thrust his hips up, rolling them over so that he could ride Yamamoto freely. His hands finding purchase along Yamamoto's chest, Gokudera lifted himself up until before slamming himself back down, rotating his hips slowly as he tried to hit his sweet spot.

Yamamoto's gaze was glued to where he was connected to Gokudera, watching as he disappeared over and over again inside of the other, listening to Gokudera moan his name. Wrapping his hands around pale hips, Yamamoto urged Gokudera to go faster. Wanting his own release, Yamamoto let his hand fall to grasp Gokudera, his thumb running along the tip before he began to pump his fist, smirking as he felt it twitch between his fingers.

Pulling himself up, Yamamoto licked at Gokudera's lips as he sought entrance, retreating soon after to kiss and nip his way to Gokudera's ear, " _Hayato_...Do you want to cum?" Moaning as he nodded his head, Gokudera sped his hips up, taking care to hit his sweet spot each and every time as he tried to send himself over the edge that seem just out of his reach.

Placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of the juncture of Gokudera's neck, Yamamoto bite down hard as he slammed his hips up, feeling Gokudera tighten around him as he came, " _Takeshi~!_ " Quickly following after the other, Yamamoto groaned as he released himself inside of Gokudera, collapsing down onto the bed as he slowly came down from his high.

Coming back into himself, Yamamoto stroked Gokudera's hair softly, smiling as he saw his fiery kitty asleep on his chest. Rolling them over, Yamamoto withdrew and set about cleaning them up, hiding his new found toys before crawling back in bed and pulling Gokudera close. Eyeing the cat ears he had left on the other, Yamamoto drifted off to sleep, imagining what he would do the next time he won.


	3. Round 3

_Six months later_

Yamamoto gave a sigh of relief as he sank down onto his old bed, glad to be back home in Japan after months of unending missions. Tsuna had been right; He really did need a vacation. Closing his eyes, Yamamoto relaxed as he listened to his dad move around down stairs, a small smile gracing his lips as he traveled down memory lane. He was half asleep by the time he heard his father yell up the stairs, "Takeshi! I'm going out for a little bit. I left some food in the fridge for you if you get hungry!"

Shaking himself awake, Yamamoto sat up, "K...I'll see you when you get back!" Hearing the door shut, Yamamoto reached for his phone, looking to see if Gokudera had called back yet, ' _I wish he could of came..._ ' Feeling slightly dejected, Yamamoto flopped back down, deciding to flip thru the pictures of Gokudera he had stashed on his phone from over the years. A smile forming as he looked over a picture from high school, his fingers tracing over the lines of Gokudera's scowling face before moving on.

Minutes past by as he flicked thru image after image, missing Gokudera more with every passing second. Nearing the end, Yamamoto stopped cold, his smile taking a more devilish turn, ' _I'd forgotten about these.._.' Sitting up fully, Yamamoto leaned back against the wall, licking his lips as he focused on the images of Gokudera in his cat ears, growing hard as he remembered that night.

Reaching the end all too soon, Yamamoto wanted to moan, his cock twitching in agreement. Reaching down, Yamamoto rubbed at the bulge that had formed, trying to appease the ache as an idea popped into his head. Leaving the gallery on his phone, Yamamoto quickly flicked thru is video collection, looking for the one he wanted.

Finding it, Yamamoto got the video set up before working to open his slacks and pulling his length free. Not wanting to waste any time, Yamamoto pushed play, his eyes glued to the screen. Yamamoto watched as Gokudera seemed to look everywhere but at the screen as he unbuttoned his shirt, playing with himself. His own hand moved down to lightly stroke along his length, happy with the attention it was getting.

Yamamoto bit his lip as he bit back a moan, his eyes trailing over the slender line of Gokudera's throat, his hand moving in tandem with Gokudera's. Hearing the other's soft moan, calling out his name, Yamamoto closed his eyes briefly as he savored the sound before watching the video once more.

He could feel himself reaching his end, the pressure building as his hand sped up. Focusing on not cumming too soon, Yamamoto was brought back to reality as he heard Gokudera scream his name, white streaks blotting the screen. Working towards his own end, Yamamoto pumped his hand three more times before giving a low moan, cumming into his hand.

Breathing hard, Yamamoto set his phone aside as reached for something to clean his hand off. Finding an old box of tissues, he quickly cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, wanting to be in something more comfortable.

Turning around, he stared at his phone on the bed, ' _Maybe...Maybe I'll try one last time._ ' Walking over, Yamamoto picked up his phone as he dialed the number he knew by heart, waiting as it rang. On the third ring he got an answer.

"What do you want?"

Yamamoto knew without the other telling him that he has a goofy look on his face...It seemed as if it had been so long since he had last seen the other, "How is everything going, Hayato?"

Gokudera gave a sigh as he though his answer over, "I'm tired...I swear there is no end to this fucking paperwork."

"Maybe you should go home for a little while...I know you've been practically living in your office for the past month or so."

"Actually I have a better idea..." Hearing a click, Yamamoto looked to his door, watching as it opened to reveal his silver haired lover, "...I thought that I'd take a vacation."


End file.
